


Fit for an Emperor

by Salt_Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Emperor Sendak, Fluff and Smut, Lotor is a huge slut, Lotor is the boss, M/M, Sheath - Freeform, Size Difference, Smut, Soft Lotor (Voltron), but not really, porn with background plot, slave lotor, soft sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen/pseuds/Salt_Queen
Summary: The Kral Zera doesn't go as planned, Lotor gets to take a vacation, Sendak loves his husband, and Lotor uses space online shopping for nefarious purposes.





	Fit for an Emperor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofCarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/gifts), [Devils_Official](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/gifts).



> For Carl, cause we've talked extensively about the Robe Series.  
> For Devil, cause I felt it was time to give something back to the patron saint of Lodak. It felt right to do so with something similar to the first prompt I ever sent you. 💕prompt anon (Salt Queen)
> 
> Also a big thanks to [LegendofCarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl) for being my beta.

Sendak didn’t know how Lotor managed to put up with it all. Meetings and diplomacy and audiences, they were a pain.

They would have been alright were it not for the fact that he felt like he was taking something that didn’t belong to him—like he was intruding in a space that he had no right to occupy.

He wasn’t meant to be doing this. Every time he sat down on the throne it was an effort not to wince.

This was Lotor’s rightful place. This was where Lotor _would_ be sitting had his supposed allies not planned to assassinate him on the steps of the Kral Zera, had he not nearly died, had Sendak not had to claim him to get him the medical attention he desperately needed.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain himself from tearing the paladins apart if he were to ever face them again.At least Lotor was safe here, he thought, as he made his way to the imperial bedchambers, he wished he could give him more than that.

The door opened with a hiss to the sight of Lotor sprawled on the couch, reading some report on a datapad. He looked up and smiled mischievously. “Welcome back, _my Emperor_.”

At least Lotor took it all in stride. He seemed to be enjoying himself, judging by his smirk.

“I was thinking about the witch and her plans. If we can figure out what she wants we can start actively working against her. Once she has been dealt with there is only Voltron. They are just as likely to listen to us as they are to attack us on sight but I suppose we must focus on one thing at a time.”

Lotor continued scrolling through reports on his datapad.

It was so like him. He’d finally had a chance at rest after months and instead of taking it he decided to shoulder more responsibility.

Typical.

Things like these reminded him how much he loved Lotor—even though he _would_ sleep better if Lotor took better care of himself. Sendak regularly had to carry his husband to bed after finding him passed out on his desk—his face gently nestled into the crook of his arm. Not that he minded really. The way Lotor looked when he slept in odd places always made his chest tighten and he was always very clingy when Sendak managed to carry him to bed and tuck him in.

He busied himself with the clasps of his cape.

“She hasn’t come forth to me about anything but I don’t think she is questioning my loyalty yet.”

He turned to look at Lotor for the first time since he’d arrived—nearly stumbling into a chair when his eyes trailed down Lotor’s form.

Instead of his usual flightsuits Lotor was wearing… a robe. Nothing but a robe.

It was luxurious—fit for an emperor. The sheer fabric was almost translucent and did little to preserve Lotor’s modesty—how the robe teased him—taunted him as it fell from Lotor’s shoulder, cut in such a way that it revealed his delicate collarbones. Sendak wanted to get his teeth on them.

Lotor seemed to notice his distraction because his smirk only widened, “Is something the matter?”

“Wh—what are you wearing?”

Lotor rose from his position on the couch and stretched his arms out over his head. The garment flowed around him, pooling out onto the floor; it clung to Lotor’s frame exquisitely, accentuating his hips. He couldn’t stop staring at him.

He looked over his shoulder toward Sendak and combed his fingers through his hair.

“It’s a robe, my love.”

Lotor hitched the fabric up from where it had slid down his shoulder, feigning disinterest.

“You can’t have your _slave_ walking around dressed like a soldier. This is merely to keep up appearances.”

Considering Lotor hadn’t stopped smiling with that devilish gleam in his eyes, Sendak doubted that was all of it but he wasn’t about to complain, he’d love for Lotor to let him tear off that robe with his claws.

Lotor began stalking across the cavernous space toward the bed, his hips swaying back and forth, luring Sendak’s gaze. When he arrived at his destination he draped himself over the pillows, putting his legs on display. He held out his hand and it was almost as if there was a string attaching Sendak to it.

“Coming, _Sire_?” 

 _Fuck_.

Sendak couldn’t have refused him if he wanted to. He stripped out of his armor efficiently and stood before Lotor, whose hand was still outstretched. Lotor looked up at him, a hungry gleam in his eyes, that damned robe slipping down his shoulder again.

Two could play at that game.

“How do you want me?”

Lotor’s breath hitched but he recovered quickly, a pleased smile on his face. He shamelessly roved his eyes over every part of him—taking him in before speaking in a soft yet imperative tone.

“On your knees.”

Oh, Lotor was in one of _those_ moods.

He dropped to the floor at the edge of the bed as Lotor shifted to spread his legs. He stroked Sendak’s crest softly, still smirking. “I expect you know what to do?”

Sendak chuckled warmly. “Yes, my love.”

He reached up to steady Lotor’s hips, only to have his hands batted away.

“Ah ah. No touching.”

Lotor began guiding his head toward his sheath and Sendak didn’t need more encouragement than that.

Lotor moaned softly as Sendak’s tongue pressed against the entrance of his sheath, his lips parting. He loved the little sounds Lotor made like this when he let himself give in to the pleasure. He was always so sensitive and reactive. He decided to go deeper, determined to make Lotor lose his control and unsheathe—filling his mouth with the taste of him. Lotor locked his ankles at the back of Sendak’s neck, urging him onward, grasping at the sheets and moaning loudly.

He was magnificent.

Lotor threw his head back and shuddered, finally unsheathing directly into Sendak’s mouth.

He slumped forward and panted heavily while holding on to Sendak’s head. He pulled back his lips with a loud pop and grinned up at Lotor—slick trailing down his chin.

A small smile returned to Lotor’s lips.

“Don’t look so smug, I’m not done with you yet.”

“Is that so, your highness?”

Lotor leveled an unimpressed yet playful look at him before shifting back to lay on his side, patting the mattress before him with a demanding urgency.

Sendak sighed dramatically. “You’re lucky I love you so much,” he said and joined Lotor in their bed.

Lotor wasted no time rearranging them so that he was straddling Sendak, grinding down onto his crotch.

“How was your day, my love? Did you miss me?”

Lotor emphasized his words with his hips, grinding down against Sendak’s groin as he spoke.

Sendak sighed. “Unbearably.”

He tried to answer the other question but Lotor’s robe had pooled around him, making him look almost ethereal, its royal blue fabric standing out amongst the predominant purple hues of the imperial suite, matching Lotor’s eyes. On top of that, as he watched, it finally slid off his shoulders and came to rest at the crook of his elbows.

Lotor closed his eyes and released a soft breath and Sendak couldn’t help himself anymore, he pounced. He took Lotor by the waist and flipped them over so that he was hovering above him. Lotor looked up at him—an excited gleam in his eye as if he had been waiting for this all along.

Sendak pinned his hands over his head with his prosthetic, a smaller model he used when he wasn’t expecting to fight, and Lotor struggled half-heartedly against his grip.

“So beautiful. So fierce.”

Lotor flushed at the praise but looked up at him with raised eyebrows. “And such a tease?”

“The worst.”

He stroked Lotor’s side with his claws, delighting in the way he shivered and leaned into the touch, “Greeting me in that cobweb you call a robe, having it slide down your shoulders and pretending you didn’t notice? You’re a menace.”

“I’m your menace.”

Sendak couldn’t help but smile in fondness.

“Yes,” he spoke before leaning down and kissing Lotor, leaving him breathing hard, “my menace.”

He kissed him again and reached over for the bottle of lube they kept in the bedside table—only to have his hand stopped on its way to a destination for the second time of the night.

“You won’t need that. I took the time to prepare.” All the mischief had returned to Lotor’s face.

 _Fuck_.

The idea of Lotor opening himself up on his own fingers, his face flushed, moaning wantonly and biting into a pillow as he waited for him to return… it made his mind foggy with desire.

Sendak tightened his grip on Lotor’s waist and angled him into a more comfortable position, still holding his wrists above his head, and aligned himself.

He paused, delighting in the way Lotor squirmed against his grip to get what he wanted. It was easy for Sendak to pin him to the bed. Lotor was so small that Sendak’s prosthetic dwarfed his hands and if he splayed his hand out over his chest to hold him down he nearly covered it.

He was stunning. His hair fanned out around him, his face flushed, his lips parted and releasing breathy moans, that cursed robe beneath him, the sheer fabric nearly iridescent.

Sendak leaned down and sank his teeth into Lotor’s collarbone as he entered him in one smooth motion.

Lotor screamed as Sendak began fucking him in earnest, covering his neck and chest with kisses and bite marks.

“Do you like it?” He spoke between kisses. “Do you enjoy fooling them all? Making them think you’re the emperor’s little plaything?”

Lotor gasped making Sendak smile.

“Little do they know that the power rests with you.” He cupped Lotor’s jaw.

“They are right about one thing, however…” He pressed a gentle kiss to Lotor’s jawline, right beneath his ear, making his thrusts deeper and slower. “You’re mine.”

Lotor arched off the bed as far as he could with his hands still pinned above his head and his ankles locked at the small of Sendak’s back. His name fell from Lotor’s trembling lips in repeated desperate gasps as he continued to fuck him slow and deep.

Sendak crashed his lips against Lotor’s—swallowing the noises he made. He wasted no time slipping his slick tongue into Lotor’s hot mouth, taking him entirely. Both of them were so close, and soon Lotor’s muscles began to spasm as Sendak continued to overwhelm him, bringing them both to their climaxes.

They stayed with their foreheads touching—panting for what seemed like an eternity as they gazed into each other’s eyes. It wasn’t long before Sendak began to rearrange them—rolling off of Lotor and pulling him close as they lay together, facing one another.

Lotor’s eyes were hooded. He looked… relaxed. Content.

He shifted closer and began running his fingers through the soft fur on Sendak’s chest, a low purr rumbling through him.

Sendak stroked his hair, pushing it out of his face. “Where did you get that robe?”

Lotor looked up at him. “I had it made. I ordered it in your name. Do you like it?” He sounded immensely pleased with himself.

Sendak smiled and cupped Lotor’s jaw, running his thumb over his cheekbone. “Yes, my love, you look exquisite.”

He ran his hand over Lotor’s side, feeling the thin, elegant fabric. Something in his expression must have changed because Lotor took his face in both his hands and looked into his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

He could never refuse to answer him, even if he wanted to. “You deserve better than this.”

“Sendak—“

“It’s unworthy of you. After everything, you deserve to sit upon that throne with me by your side—the way we always planned it would be. I can’t do this without you. And I—I’m sorry. I never wanted this. I should have—“

“Sendak stop. Stop. Look at me.”

He tilted Sendak’s head so they were sharing eye contact.

“Look at me—I am safe. I am well-rested for the first time in years. I am _alive_ —despite everyone’s best efforts.” Lotor kissed him. “You saved my life, Sendak.”

Sendak still looked troubled. “Every time I sit on the throne I feel _wrong_.”

Lotor smiled at him fondly. “My love, the throne is nothing but a chair and an uncomfortable one at that. I do not need it. And it’s not forever. Besides, you _are_ not doing this without me.” He nuzzled into Sendak’s chest and breathed in his scent. Sendak held him close, running his fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head.

“Also, consider the look on everyone’s faces when this is all over.”

Sendak let out a surprised bark of laughter. When he looked at Lotor he was grinning at him. He smiled back. “Alright. You're right.”

“I tend to be.”

Sendak chuckled.

“Yes, your highness.”

Lotor settled back into his embrace. Sendak exhaled. He was so happy that Lotor was finally safe, even if they did have to keep up this charade for a while yet.

“I love you,” he said in a barely audible whisper.

There was silence for such a long time that he could have sworn Lotor had fallen asleep but then he felt a warm breath against his chest as Lotor began purring softly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and Kudos keep your local writers alive so hit that button if you liked it ♥ and leave me a comment ☺  
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://myhyperfixations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
